Une Situation Gênante
by NanaNara
Summary: Kimimaro surprend un jour ses deux frères dans une situation ou ils ne devraient pas être. *Sakon/Ukon* / UA / OOC / Pov Kimimaro / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon


Titre: Une Situation Gênante

Résumé: Kimimaro surprend un jour ses deux frères dans une situation ou ils ne devraient pas être.

*Sakon/Ukon* / UA / OOC / Pov Kimimaro / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice: Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trappe! Et puis je ne suis pas Bescherelle...

A propos des reviews: pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! ^^

* * *

Je fais un très grand MERCI a ma bêta : Deb, encore merci !! (Xi Jie)

* * *

*bip bip bip bip bip… bip bip bip bip bip… bip bip bip bip bip*

Saleté de réveil! *Bang* Bon voila au moins maintenant il est cassé. Allez hop ! Debout ! Je m'étire, me lève et vais me regarder dans le miroir. Je souris passant ma main sur mon torse. Décidément, je suis vraiment parfait ! ^^

Moi Kimimaro 20 ans, j'ai une vie plutôt atypique. Non. En faite c'est ma famille qui l'est. Nous sommes neuf sans compter nos petites bestioles.

Tout d'abord il y a ma mère, Nana, elle m'a eut très jeune mais c'est une super maman. Mon père est mort à peine une semaine après ma naissance, mais du haut de 16 ans, elle m'a élevé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Quand j'ai eu quatre ans, elle a rencontré quelqu'un : Shikamaru. Lui aussi avait un fils, Asuma ; en fait, nous étions dans la même classe. Ce n'est pas vraiment son fils mais celui de son parrain, lui aussi décédé ainsi que sa femme. Asuma et moi nous entendons vraiment bien, comme deux vrai frères, alors que rien nous lie. Nos parents sont juste tombés amoureux, le coup de foudre comme dis Shika.

Et puis ensemble ils ont eut cinq enfants. Sakon et Ukon, les jumeaux, qui ont seize ans. Yuki, ma préférée, dix ans. Itachi, le même prénom que mon père, huit ans. Et pour finir il y a Sacha qui vient de naitre, elle est si petite.

Enfin bref. Je vous laisse imaginer l'ambiance à la maison. Non, vous ne pouvez pas imaginez…

Asuma passe son temps dans le lit des filles, à changer de conquêtes tout les deux jours. Les jumeaux ne restent que tout les deux dans leur bulle, se coupant du monde. Yuki et Itachi sont tout le temps dans nos pattes à vouloir tout savoir. Et moi… Je suis non seulement gay mais aussi amoureux de mon parrain qui à 15 ans de plus que moi. Tout ça sans que mes parents ne le sachent bien sûr ! Ma mère se doute bien que je n'aime pas les femmes, mais elle s'en fiche. « Du moment que tu es heureux » voila ce qu'elle nous dit toujours.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que pour une fois elle allait douter de ses propres paroles.

Nous sommes samedi matin, et comme toujours dans notre famille, nous sommes tous en peignoir, enfin, en kimono. En soie brodée par notre grand-mère, la mère de Shika. Shika qui d'ailleurs ne doit pas être là car il a du emmener les deux petits à leur activités, Asuma non plus ne doit pas être ici, il a découché cette nuit. Encore.

En passant dans le couloir pour rejoindre ma mère, je reste subjugué devant le spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux…

Mes deux frères sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre entrain… de… s'embrasser ?!!

Ils me remarquent et se stoppent.

-Kimi… Viens.

Et voila que je me fais entraîner dans leur chambre encore sous le choc. Je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre que je me retrouve entre eux deux. Sakon qui est face à moi tiens mon visage d'une main pendant que l'autre passe entre les pans du kimono. Dans mon dos, Ukon se colle à moi. L'une de ses mains rejoins celle de sa copie conforme pendant que de l'autre il abaisse le tissue sur mon épaule.

-Dis, nii-san… Ça te plait ce que tu as vu ?

-Tu aimerais peut-être que nous poursuivions avec toi ?

-A… Arrêtez ! A…Aaah

Ils m'embrassent maintenant chacun un coté de mon cou en me caressant un peu plus. C'est bon mais je suis gêné, ce sont mes frères ! Je m'apprêtais à les repousser quand…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici… ?

Notre mère. Dans l'embrassure de la porte, une main sur la poignée. Elle nous regarde horrifiée puis me dis de sortir. Je tente tant bien que mal de m'expliquer mais en retour je me reçois une gifle comme jamais je me suis prise.

Je suis resté comme un con dans le couloir alors qu'elle repartait en bas. Mes deux frères ne sont pas sortis de leur chambre, ils n'ont même pas cherché à s'expliquer avec moi ou maman. Je me suis enfermé le reste de la journée dans ma chambre.

C'est en entendant les pleurs de Sacha que je suis sortis pour voir ce qui se passait. Une fois a la porte de la pièce ou dors ma sœur c'est la porte d'entrée que j'ai entendu.

-Yu, Itachi, montez prendre votre douche. Chérie ? Ma puce ?? Hey !

De là où j'étais, je pouvais observer sans être vu. Ma mère assise a la table du salon le regard vide. J'ai eu un pincement au cœur. Shikamaru ne savait pas quoi faire, il s'approcha doucement.

-Ma puce ? Chérie ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ??

-… Je suis une mauvaise mère.

Mon cœur se serre a m'en faire mal. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Quoi ? Moi non voyons ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Sacha pleure, attend une minute.

Je vois mon 'père' dans le couloir qui m'interroge du regard. Je lui dis que je vais m'occuper de ma sœur et lui retourne dans le salon.

Comme je l'ai dis, je me suis occupé de la petite mais je ne savais pas quoi faire après. Aller dans ma chambre ou dans le salon ?

Bon, je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de réfléchir moi aussi. Seulement mes parents ne le décident pas ainsi et m'entendant monter l'escalier m'appelle. Enfin j'ai droit au ton sec et froid de mon père.

-Kimi ! Reste ici ! Ta mère m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Ecoute, je ne veux pas d'explications pour l'instant la priorité c'est ta mère ! Elle est abattue, je vais l'emmener prendre l'air, Sai viendra chercher les petits. Tes frères ont prévu de sortir ce soir, mais toi… tu es privé de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Et c'est sans discussion !

-D'accord.

Tant mieux, de toute façon je me sens trop mal. Pourquoi tout retombe sur moi ? Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ca ! C'est de leur faute !

Dans ma chambre je me suis assoupie et en me réveillant je constate qu'il est 22h passées. Personne ne doit être encore rentré, je peux en profiter pour descendre manger un morceau et regarder un peu la télé.

Tiens ? De la lumière en bas. Peut-être que c'est Asuma…

Du haut des escaliers quand on s'assoit sur la troisième marche on peut voir le salon. Je décide de m'y assoir pour voir qui est là.

… ?!

Sakon et Ukon. Ils ne devaient pas sortir eux ? Et en plus ils sont encore entrain de s'embrasser ! Mais c'est quoi leur problème à eux ?! Ils sont frères, merde ! Pourtant je ne fais rien et regarde.

Sakon, le plus vieux de deux, est allongé sur mon autre frère, une de ses mains dans le dos de son frère, l'autre sur le haut du canapé. Ukon a lui ses bras noués autour du cou de son jumeau et je crois bien qu'il gémit. En même temps, comment ne pas gémir alors que l'autre se frotte à lui.

Sakon va stopper ses baisers pour aller embrasser son cou, sa carotide, puis revenir vers le menton pour finir par reprendre ses lèvres.

Il se redresse. Vont-ils arrêter ?

Ah non… c'est pour déboutonner la chemise de son vis-à-vis et retirer son propre t-shirt. Waaah ! C'est vraiment de famille d'avoir un corps parfait !

Le plus jeune attire une nouvelle fois Sakon vers lui, lui quémandant de l'embrasser. J'espère qu'ils vont s'arrêter là ! C'est déjà trop ce qu'ils font ! Pourquoi je ne les arrête pas ? Je suis paralysé. Malgré que se soit mes frères, le spectacle est subjuguant, ils sont si beaux… Pas que ca me viendrais a l'idée de les rejoindre ou quoi que se soit, mais à regarder…

Voila qu'il délaisse à nouveau la bouche de son frère pour son cou. Sauf que cette fois il va descendre un peu plus s'attardant sur son téton de droite, le tillant de langue pendant que sa main gauche il s'occupe de l'autre. Mon petit frère gémit de plus en plus son honte. Ou alors, il doit être vraiment gêné car il repousse mon autre frère par les épaules.

Sakon s'écarte un peu de son torse mais va déboutonner son pantalon, puis se décide finalement à lui enlever ainsi que son boxer. Ceci fait, il se replace sur Ukon de plus en plus rouge qui le repousse encore une fois les mains sur les épaules.

Sakon, en réponse à ça descend son visage au niveau du bas ventre le 'son amant' qu'il lécha tout du long.

J'allais me lever pour lui dire d'arrêter qu'il ne voulait pas faire plus, mais c'est lui qui parla.

-Alors, U-chan ? C'est ca que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ?

-Aaah… oui.

O.O oh mon dieu ! Je me suis cacher les yeux d'une main, mais finalement j'ai voulu savoir. Sakon à l'air de vraiment savoir bien si prendre car Ukon ne gémit plus mais crie maintenant ! Je vire moi aussi au rouge pivoine entendant les sons qu'il peut produire. C'est affreusement gênant !

Tout en continuant ses vas et viens Sakon, présenta deux doigt a son frère qu'il prit immédiatement en bouche en imitant les mouvements que son frère lui prodiguait plus bas.

Il les sortit lui-même de sa bouche et attira son ainé pour l'embrasser. Je ne vois pas bien ce qui se passe mais j'imagine aisément. Sakon est entrain de le préparer à sa future intrusion. Je me surprends à penser que ca ne doit pas être une des première fois d'Ukon car il n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu mal. Depuis combien de temps ça peut durer entre eux deux ?

-Sa-chan… Prends-moi ! J'en peux plus !

-C'est toi qui l'aura voulu.

A peine ses doigts retirer qu'il le pénètre d'une traite, le faisant crier, de douleur cette fois. Mon petit frère à mal, mais mon autre frère le rassure en l'embrassant aux coins des yeux, sur les joues, la bouche. Sauf que ca n'a pas vraiment l'air de le calmer. Je vois Sakon perdre un peu patience, il n'a jamais été patient. Et je le comprends aussi, il voudrait pouvoir bouger. Et je sais aussi comment il va le détendre. Prenant son érection en main, il lui assène de lents vas et viens qui le calment et surtout l'excitent et le détendent.

-Toujours à te faire attendre.

-Ta gueule et baise moi.

-Que tu es grossier ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais tellement te 'baiser', comme tu dis, que tu ne pourras plus parler. Et marcher aussi.

-De belles paroles…

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Sakon venait de lui un coup de rein puissant et sans aucun doute directement porter sur sa prostate. Et tous ses allers et retours furent pareils. Fort, puissant, jouissif… Heureusement que personne n'est là parce que vu le décibel de leur voix, plus personne n'aurait de doute sur ce qui se passe.

Tout d'un coup tout s'accélère. Sakon attrape la jambe droite d'Ukon pour la maintenir en l'air et il continu ses mouvements de pompes sur son érection. Ses déhanchements n'ont plus vraiment de sens, ils sont désordonnés et empressés, poussant toujours plus loin, plus fort.

Le plus petit de mes deux frères connaît alors son moment de jouissance en se répendant entre leur deux corps plus ou moins enlacés se faisant suivre par son jumeau de près.

Ils sont à bout de souffle et ne vont surement pas tarder à s'endormir. Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre car avec leur connerie je suis excité moi maintenant, et il faudrait que je me… détende!

Et merde ! J'ai une mauvaise étoile moi aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Je viens d'entendre le bruit de la voiture, et en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre le break de mes parents me le confirme. Putain et les deux cons qui sont encore en bas !! Je cours en bas me faisant dévisager par mes frères qui entamaient très certainement un second round.

-Oh Kimi-nii tu te joins à nous ??

-Prenez vos fringues et montez !! Shika et maman sont là !!

-Quoi ? Mais ils devaient rentrer tard !!

-Oui bah changement de plan, montez je vous couvre !

Pourquoi je fais ca ? S'ils découvrent quelque chose c'est encore moi qui vais prendre ! Galère… Putain en plus voila que je mets à parler comme mon 'père'.

En moins d'une minute le salon était à sa place, rien ne laissait transpirer qu'il s'y était passé quelque chose de suspect. J'ai même mis un coup de pschitt et allumer une bougie au cas où pour l'odeur. J'allume la télé et me vautre dans le canapé.

Ouf ! Juste après mon atterrissage la porte s'est ouverte. Ma mère passe en me jetant un coup d'œil, Sacha est endormis dans ses bras donc je ne dis rien. Shika porte Itachi pendant que Yuki suit difficilement.

Ils vont réapparaitre une dizaine de minutes plus tard. C'est décidé, je dois leur parler.

-Maman ? Je peux vous parler.

Shikamaru soupire déjà et s'allume une clope en prenant place a la table du salon. Ma mère va s'assoir a ses cotés, et moi je m'installe en face. Puis je me lève faisant les cent pas. Ma mère perd patience, il faut que je me décide sinon ça va partir en cris.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé ce matin !! Ils… Ils ont juste voulu me faire une mauvaise blague ! Ils ont appris que j'étais homo et… Je pense qu'ils ont juste voulu se moquer de moi.

-Quoi ? Tu es…

Shika est sous le choc. Maman n'a pas du lui en parler. Bien qu'elle et moi n'en ayons pas vraiment parlé non plus.

-Oui. Et…

-Enfin, tu nous dis !! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

-Maman…

-Chérie… Tu savais ?

-Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Bien sur que je savais ! Depuis sa deuxième année de lycée ! Dis-moi ce Juugo, c'est ça ? C'était ton premier petit copain ?

-Hein ? Ce gamin roux taillé comme un videur de boite de nuit ??

-Euh… oui.

Ils ont commencé à discuter tout les deux comme si je n'étais pas là. Ma mère expliquant exactement comme elle avait su etc.

- Et en ce moment tu as quelqu'un ?

Bon, tant qu'à faire des révélations…

-Non… Non, pas vraiment. Disons qu'il y a quelqu'un que j'aime bien… Beaucoup même.

-Oh ! Et il s'appelle comment ? C'est un garçon de ta fac ? AH ! Je sais ! C'est celui qui est venu l'autre jour à la maison !! Sousouke ? Sosaku ?

- Sasuke, maman. Et non ce n'est pas lui. Je… Peux pas le dire. Pas maintenant.

En faite je me suis dégonflé. Apres ca je suis monté me coucher. Journée trop épuisante. Je n'ai même pas pu voir Sai quand il est passé, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. J'en ai assez de cette histoire aussi ! Il a beau dire qu'il m'aime, il ne veut pas faire plus que m'embrasser ! Rrrrrr ! Je suis que si les gens savaient…

Pas le temps de me replonger dans mes réflexions, on frappe à ma porte, ce sont Sakon et Ukon. Ils ont entendu ce que j'avais dis et m'en on remercié, ils m'ont aussi dit que ce qui c'était passé le matin ne se reproduirait plus. Ce à quoi j'ai ajouté que ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le salon ne devait plus arriver.

Cinq minutes après qu'ils soient sortis quelqu'un a encore frappé mais en entrant directement après.

-Shika ?

-Je peux ?

-Bien sur. Vas-y entre.

-Ecoute… Je… En faite j'étais au courant pour toi. Le fait que tu sois gay.

-Comment ?

Quand je suis parti chercher les petits chez ton parrain, ta mère dormait dans la voiture donc j'y suis allé seul. Il était entrain de travailler sur son ordinateur. Et… J'ai vu son fond d'écran.

Je panique. Pitié Dieu, Bouddha, la vache Milka !!!

- Et… Et ça a quoi à voir avec …

- C'est une photo de vous deux. Puis il s'est mis à paniquer quand je lui ai dit que je la connaissais pas celle là, que c'était mignon que vous soyez aussi proche tout les deux. Et puis… Il a gaffé en quelque sorte. En bref, je suis au courant. Pour vous deux.

Je dois avoir une tête affreuse à ce moment précis. Il veut m'achever ou quoi ?! Et voila mon portable qui sonne ! Et qui c'est ? Sai bien sûr ! Putain de journée de merde !!! Heureusement dans quelques minutes nous seront dimanche, un autre jour. Bon je m'engueule maintenant et après je dors ! Marre !

J'ai peur là ! Mon 'père' vient de s'asseoir sur mon lit en posant une main sur mon épaule. Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ?

-Je ne dirais rien à ta mère. Je ne dis pas que j'approuve, mais du moment que tu es heureux…

Je suis abasourdi. Il ne se fâche pas. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

-Tu commence à parler comme maman.

-Ah bah il faut croire qu'avec les années elle déteint sur moi.

-Comme toi avec moi…

-Comment ? Tu marmonne j'entends rien.

-Rien, laisse tomber ! Bon, je vais me couché je suis fatigué.

-Mh. D'accord.

Il se lève mais au moment de passer la porte je le rappel.

-Papa !

Il me regarde étonné puis souris.

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-Non, merci a toi. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

23h56

Finalement cette journée ne se finit pas aussi mal que ça.

*Fin*

* * *

**Nana **: Mello ?

**Mello** : Quoi ?

**Nana** : Tu n'as rien à dire ? ^^

**Mello** : Non. Je sais que maintenant tu vas te mettre à ma fic ! Lalalalala.

**Nana** : Toi alors…

**Mello** : Review… ?


End file.
